cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Berkoff
Steven Berkoff (1937 - ) Playwright Film Deaths *''Outland (1981) '[Sagan]: Shot to death by James B. Sikking during a hostage situation with Sharon Duce. His body is later seen when Sean Connery unzips his body-bag to take a blood sample. *Octopussy (1983)' [''General Orlov]: Shot to death by East German Border guards as he tries to jump aboard the train, after they find out he had betrayed them. He dies with Walter Gotell next to him. *''Beverly Hills Cop'' (1984) [Victor Maitland]: Shot to death by Ronny Cox and Eddie Murphy (causing Steven to fall down a flight of stairs) when the police raid Steven's mansion. *''Rambo: First Blood Part II'' (1985) [Lt. Col. Podovsky]: Killed in an explosion when Sylvester Stallone fires a rocket at Steven's helicopter. *''The Krays (1990)'' [George Cornell]: Shot in the head by Gary Kemp. *''Fair Game'' (1995) [Colonel Ilya Kazak]: Drowned/Killed in an explosion when the freighter he's on is set ablaze from a bomb planted by William Baldwin and sinks (while he is trying to finish a bank transfer). *''Steal (Riders)'' (2002) [Surtayne]: Killed in an explosion when he gets out of his van seat after sitting on a pressure sensitive mine rigged by Stephen Dorff in order to fake his death. *''The Headsman 2005 Inquisitor: Throat slashed by Nikolaj Coster-Waldau. *The Cottage'' (2008) [Arnie]: Killed, off camera (along with his cohorts) with a pickaxe by Dave Legeno, the scene ends as Dave charges at them. *''The Tourist'' (2010) [Reginald Shaw]: Shot repeatedly (along with his cohorts) by police snipers whilst standing beside a window while holding Johnny Depp and Angelina Jolie at gunpoint. *''RED 2 (2013)'' [Cobb]: Throat slit with an origami dagger by Byung-hun Lee, after Byung-hun folds a photograph into the shape of a blade. *''We Still Kill the Old Way'' (2014) [Charlie]: Beaten to death by gang members, after Steven defended a woman from being raped. TV Deaths *''The Professionals: A Man Called Quinn'' (1983) [Krasnov]: Gunned down by Gordon Jackson in the final chase and shootout. (Thanks to Brian) *''War and Remembrance'' (1988 TV mini-series) [Adolf Hitler]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head in his bunker. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Borgias: The Confession'' (2012) [Girolamo Savonarola]: Executed by burning at the stake. *''The Frankenstein Chronicles: Seeing Things S1 E2''. (2015) [William Blake]: Dies offscreen of an unspecified illness. We find out when Anna Maxwell-Martin informs Sean Bean. (Thanks to Brian) Gallery Maitland's death.png|Steven Berkoff in Beverly Hills Cop Podovsky's death.png|Steven Berkoff's death in Rambo: First Blood Part II stevenberkoff-red2.jpg|Steven Berkoff in RED 2 Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:English actors and actresses Category:1937 Births Category:Jewish Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in John Glen Movies Category:Actors who died while playing Adolf Hitler Category:Actors who died in Eddie Murphy Movies Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:People who died in Beverly Hills Cop Films Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:James Bond Stars Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Jewish-British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Adventure Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Playwrights Category:Rambo Cast Members